


Service With a Smile

by whatsup_buttercup



Series: omega spa day! [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Massage, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Service Alpha Luxury Spa, Service Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsup_buttercup/pseuds/whatsup_buttercup
Summary: He hangs the robe on the provided hook, and sits awkwardly on the table. The same piano music from the lobby is playing here.The door opens again, and this time a silver-haired alpha walks in. They’d asked about his preferences when he set up the appointment, but Yuuri had not been expecting them to match him with, well, his ideal alpha.“Hello, Yuuri,” his service alpha, Viktor, says. The linen smock he’s wearing is very similar to the one the female beta had on, except that it fit Viktor’s muscled chest in a much more interesting way.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: omega spa day! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847818
Comments: 34
Kudos: 594





	Service With a Smile

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, any mistakes are my own.

It’s _perfectly normal_. Some omegas do it once a month, on a schedule, like a massage or a pedicure. Others pay for monthly all-access plans, and the centers are combined with high end spas; it’s part of wellness, after all.

Mortifyingly, it was Yuuri’s own coach who handed him a gift card and said, rather bluntly, that maybe he’d land his jumps better if he could properly relax. Yuuri’s face had lit up with a fiery blush.

The fashionable receptionist at the front desk had scanned his gift card and set up his four hour long pampering session. Now Yuuri is in the waiting room, wearing a terry cloth robe and nervously sipping cucumber water. 

Soft piano music is piped in over the speakers as he waits. There are a few other omegas present, one reading a book and another tapping sneakily at the phone, in violation of the clear “No Cellphones, Please” signs littered throughout.

The door opens and a beta in a linen smock peeks out, holding a clipboard. “Mr. Katsuki?”

Yuuri quickly gets up and follows her back. The sandals they’d provided flop awkwardly as he walks to the appointed room. There’s a massage table, a shelf filled with oils and supplies, and an arrangement of fresh flowers.

“Can I get you another infused water? We have cucumber, pineapple, and açaí.” 

Nerves force Yuuri to say no, thank you. 

“Please disrobe and make yourself comfortable on the table. Your service alpha today is named Viktor, and he should be with you shortly.”

Yuuri fights off a minor meltdown and doubles down. This is a normal thing many omegas do, and he’s here practically on orders from his coach. It’ll help his skating. 

He hangs the robe on the provided hook, and sits awkwardly on the table. The same piano music from the lobby is playing here.

The door opens again, and this time a silver-haired alpha walks in. They’d asked about his preferences when he set up the appointment, but Yuuri had not been expecting them to match him with, well, his ideal alpha.

“Hello, Yuuri,” his service alpha, Viktor, says. The linen smock he’s wearing is very similar to the one the female beta had on, except that it fit Viktor’s muscled chest in a _much_ more interesting way. 

“Hello,” Yuuri echoes.

“I’ll be providing your service today, as laid out in our plan. Do you have any questions before we begin?”

“No!” Yuuri squeaks, “no questions.”

“All right, then.” Viktor smiles. “We believe in a top-down approach here, so if you’d like, we can get started with your hair.”

There’s a sink in the corner, and Viktor guides him over there and begins washing his hair. Thankfully, he doesn’t launch into small talk. Instead, he gives Yuuri a good enough scalp massage as he goes that Yuuri’s halfway to purring before he realizes it.

With the alpha so close, he can smell his scent: roses and evergreens. 

His hair is combed and dried with similar care. Yuuri thinks much more fondly of his coach for suggesting it—it’s really nice.

Viktor holds out a mirror. “Looking good? Feeling good?”

“Yes, thank you,” Yuuri says. His reflection looks just as relaxed. 

“I’m glad.” Viktor puts the mirror away. “Let’s move on to the massage. Lay face down on the table; your head goes here, in this indent.”

The headrest has a hole so it’s still easy to breathe, even face down on the leather table. Yuuri isn’t easily bothered by nakedness, and he knows it’s important to be nude so the service alpha can do his job, but it’s still a little awkward to be laying there before him.

“Do you have a preferred scent? We have a number of different oils available.”

Massage oil. Right. “Um, do you have anything with roses?”

“We certainly do.” Viktor sounds amused. Yuuri flushes, aware of how transparent his ask is. He’s requested something very similar to his service alpha’s scent, after all. 

The oil, when it touches his skin, is warm. Viktor spreads it on with broad, firm strokes, not shying away from Yuuri’s sensitive scent glands. Yuuri moans, surprising himself, then bites his lip to prevent his body from betraying him further. 

The massage has Yuuri melting into the table. Viktor rubs his sore muscles, from his fingers to his toes. He spends extra time rubbing at his thighs and buttocks, firmly pressing his thumbs into the scent glands on Yuuri’s thighs again and again, until Yuuri can feel the scent of his own arousal wafting up.

It shouldn’t be embarrassing. This is what a service alpha _does_ after all.

“Can you flip over for me?” Viktor asks, voice soft. 

Yuuri turns on the table, aware that it puts his stiff cock in full view. This is normal. This is supposed to happen. Yuuri fights to appear relaxed.

The massage continues, across the shoulders, arms, chest, hips. Yuuri feels like he’s drowning in roses, with the scent of the oil mixing with the alpha’s. He whines as Viktor presses against the glands on his neck.

The first touches had been merely to warm him and spread the oil, but now they return to ruthlessly attack his most sensitive parts. Viktor gently rubs over Yuuri’s hardened nipples, circling them with his thumbs, relentlessly teasing until Yuuri has to abandon any semblance of control and just let all the embarrassing sounds out.

It’s a shock when Viktor stops.

“One moment, please.”

He goes over to the shelf and puts on a pair of examination gloves, and Yuuri watches as he coats his fingers with lube. Oh, this part already.

With a slick, gloved hand Viktor strokes Yuuri’s cock, in apparently no rush at all. He moves seamlessly from gripping the base to sliding all the way up to the tip and swirling his finger at the head. 

“Feeling good?”

“Yes.” It comes out very breathy.

It turns out service alphas are very, very good at their jobs. His pace is steady and his grip just the perfect level of tightness, leaving Yuuri to endure a methodical handjob, body held tight on the edge of pleasure.

Viktor’s tone is still perfectly professional. “I see that you requested the medium knot. Is that still acceptable?”

Yuuri squeaks. “Um, yes!”

When he gets a glance at the “medium” knot, which is attached to a massive black silicone dildo, Yuuri regrets not looking into the options more deeply. He’d been embarrassed and chosen the middle one without much thought. Now, with the thick head of it pressing against his tight inner ring, he can’t stop a panicked, “Will it fit!?”

“Your body is made for this; it will fit.” Viktor pours a frankly obscene amount of lube on the toy and Yuuri’s hole, which is very wet of its own accord. 

Yuuri closes his eyes. Viktor traces the toy around his rim with steady pressure, and against all odds the longer he rubs there the better it feels. It feels like a fist against his hole, but slowly and surely the thick head of the toy presses past his defenses and penetrates his soft insides. Yuuri moans, feeling the stretch.

“Just relax,” Viktor says, kind but unaffected. 

Yuuri loses track of time and where he is in the world, as the toy presses into him deeper and deeper, pulling out only to be jammed in further. It seems to go on forever, each thick inch hard-won against Yuuri’s tight body. When it’s finally inside, and Viktor’s gloved hand is resting against Yuuri’s balls, Viktor asks, “Feeling good?”

It takes him a while to get out a single-syllable affirmative.

That’s all it takes for Viktor to begin pounding him with it, steady even thrusts that fully pull out before slamming back in. Yuuri’s so wet that his hole makes terrible, embarrassing squelching sounds with every movement; he can’t even bring himself to feel shame as he pants and struggles to take it. 

Viktor’s professionalism shines through as he gets the dildo tilted at just the correct angle to bash Yuuri’s prostate. A few hits is all it takes for Yuuri to come against his own belly with a scream, and Viktor keeps hitting it all the way through release and into the territory of oversensitivity. Yuuri realizes in a daze that Viktor isn’t slowing down at all.

“How many- um, how many-”

“I usually prefer to provide a minimum of three orgasms via penetration per session, but I think with you we could go up to five or six. Your stamina is quite impressive, Yuuri.”

Yuuri ends up with five toe-curling orgasms before begging for mercy. There’s nothing left inside him to come with, surely. Viktor’s arms must be so strong, to be able to fuck him so long with the toy, and Yuuri is about to ask him if he’s tired when he feels the knot begin to inflate. It’s unlike anything Yuuri has experienced before, a steady swelling like a balloon being inflated inside.

Viktor pats his belly when it’s fully inflated. “Let’s take a rest for fifteen or so minutes, okay?”

The casual pat is all it takes for Yuuri to, mortifyingly, come again, a weak spurt. Before this Yuuri wasn’t even aware he could come with his cock untouched.

Yuuri lounges in a daze for the full fifteen minutes, even as Viktor returns with a basin of water and a towel, to remove the toy and to clean him off. 

The towel is rough against his gaping hole and swollen rim, but Viktor’s touch is gentle. Without the toy in, Yuuri feels empty, clenching on nothing.

It feels weird to put his clothes back on afterwards and drink cucumber water as the alpha who just thoroughly serviced him bustles around, cleaning and righting things.

“We recommend this service for our omegan clients once a month,” Viktor says as he’s leading him out the door. “But some choose to come more or less frequently. I hope to see you again soon, Yuuri.”

Viktor _winks_ at him.

At the desk on the way out, Yuuri schedules 8 more expensive sessions, once every two weeks, and resolves to thank Celestino thoroughly.


End file.
